


What Happens in Ilum

by Gepeng23



Series: Undeserving [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepeng23/pseuds/Gepeng23
Summary: The new lovebirds found themselves doing more than just stargazing the beautiful night sky of Ilum.





	What Happens in Ilum

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt on writing smut... didn't go too well. But it was a waste to let go of it. So I post it here. Don't cringe! DX  
> (It'd be nice if I have a beta reader)

                                                         

                                                                                                    (Artwork by me)

* * *

 

It was the best day in her life. Never mind the cold and work mishaps earlier, this euphoric sensation cradled her tenderly. She never had her feelings reciprocated before, much less by a person like him. She was used on not having most of the things she wanted. Her life was just about surviving and having enough to eat, while he could have anything he wanted anytime.

A blossoming love is something new to both of them. He was weak but empowered, while she was in disbelief. This handsome Emperor is only a subject of fairy tales. Although his past demeanor was ruthless in the holos she'd seen him, she could sense the longing in his eyes, the shape of it whispered innocence and his big, soft blue irises were portals to her demise.

A few minutes passed with him embracing her like a bedside pillow. He wasn’t exactly feeling warm himself, but the least he could do was to absorb her chilling temperature. Each minute had him feeling agitated and primal. Needy. Desperate. Wanton. His breathing picked up the pace.

He couldn’t hold it anymore.

Fortunately for him, she was already submitting. When his voice is her ultimate weakness, it’s easy to make her fall to her knees. “I’ve been graced with such beauty in front of me. May I...”

He meant his words sincerely, even though others might not feel the same. She wasn’t conventionally beautiful--she hated it each time blemishes and hormones affected her face. Her skin wasn't fair. Thus, it touched her deeply for him to think of her as something beautiful. She nodded an eager affirmation, while caressing his scarred face. They both have much in common, but in different ways.

His right hand started to wander off her face and to her neck. Fingers running on her skin, marveling at her flawed beauty. The left cybernetic arm held her firmly in place. Without touching, he began undressing her with the Force. A sly and crafty use of it, she thought. Slowly unzipping and stripping until there’s only undergarments in his way.

Traveling down from her neck, his hand slowly crawled its way to her cleavage. Nervousness struck her. Perhaps a little scared too, and obviously he could sense it. With a reassuring smile, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. In seconds the kiss turned into a fierce one, sliding his tongue and playing with hers, hot and slimy. Taking advantage of her distraction, his hand slipped inside her brasserie, lightly squeezing that soft flesh. He proceeded to bare her breasts, along with her entrance by _abusing_ the Force again. Her plump lips made him want to almost bite them. Sensual on the eyes, juicy on the taste.

The naked figure and moaning she made fueled his desire. His mouth smothered her neck, leaving a trail of lust and warmth.  “You’re the loveliest being I’ve ever met in all my life.”

His remark applied a rosy blush on her cheeks. Somehow, she felt more shy than lustful. The innocence radiating from her only exasperated him--he couldn’t wait to take her in, to savor the taste of that sweet, virginal flesh. Like opening a birthday present.

Starting with a gentle fondling of her breast, he moaned into her hard, freezing nipple. Suckling it tender. It was a new and erotic sight for her. She couldn’t help but to giggle at it, especially at the sound it makes. Shifting to the other nipple, his hand wandered off towards her inner thigh. The slickness pleased him.

“Already? You’ve wanted this, don’t you?”

Never had she been touched this way. Raking and stroking her walls with his fingertips, shortly his mouth took over; eating her out like a hungry kath hound. “Delicious...” Suckling, nipping, and licking the warm slime and the sensitive structure. The tip of his tongue jabbed and poked her clitoris--her back arched to it, moans and whines resonating with each other. “Oh… that feels… good...” The feeling was mutual with him.

Ferocity engulfed him when his moans turned to growling, much to her delight. Extending the tongue to enter her cave. She tried on holding back the pleasure, but his game with her vagina was too much for her. Reaching her orgasm, she accidentally closed her thigh on him and hissed a high-pitched moan. Funny, he thought. A teasing chuckle at her inexperience. “Sorry… oh!”

Effortlessly he quickly stripped himself with the Force. In her mind, every inch of his body is marvelous, captivating. The hardened muscles enhanced with the scars, and a good amount of mass makes a genuinely strong and stable figure. Like a sculpture of the ancient arts. It gave him a tingling yet peculiar sensation when she slithered her hand on the scars. Delicate fingers examining his prominent abdomen. “Here, have a taste of yourself.”

The taste of her own cum was surprising; it’s certainly not desirable to her taste bud. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself--he was massaging her arms lovingly as they run down towards her thighs, opening them. While his mouth was busy with hers, he took aim, then penetrated her. Shutting her crying with his intense kiss, not letting her break free from his firm grasp. She was hurting, but he forced it deeper and deeper until he reached the end. Seeing her whimpering meekly made the fire inside burn brighter, taunting the dark beast in him. The blood specks from her desecrated entrance scared her.

“Shh… it’s alright, my love.”

How tight and fresh, pure and innocent she was. The incredible size of his cock secretly fascinated her, especially when it’s already inside. Warm and full of friction. Carefully he pulled away slightly, but her sobbing and panting were teasing him. He savored how her narrow wall constricted his cock with each thrusting. Slow and steady for that extra pressure. “More…”

An invitation he absolutely could not refuse. Like the key to unleashing the beast. His wolfish smile marked the beginning of those furious grinding, hard and fast and ruthless.

 _Shlick! Schlik!_ The sound of the friction magnified with her wailing. She was shaking not by coldness anymore, but by being violently rode upon. Her brain felt as if it was blank each time he hit that spot repeatedly, ramming her so hard her entrance tear left and right. Her spot swollen and ripe. Her limbs started to jerk out by achieving climax; her whining and screaming dissolved by breathlessness. She was entirely powerless by his reign over her body.

But the former Emperor kept on attacking, full of vigor and hunger.

“You feel so good… so pure and innocent! **Grr!** ” roared the beast while landing a slap on her buttocks.

That was it, he could feel it--those last seconds from eruption. His voice lowered to a whine. Like a charged blaster, his semen collected in one place, then viciously exploded over her cervix. Bursts of his seeds splattered and filled her in a matter of seconds. He shot out as much as he could, not thinking of the consequences it might present later. 

“Take it. Take them all. I want to be with you even when I’m not here...”

Her strength was already sapped out, she felt like she could actually pass out. “Arcann… I’m... I’m so… tired.” All she received was a light caress on the face. She didn’t mind; just by hearing him confess was already a potent poison, and now this, it’s almost too much for her. Drown in his love and passion. She just needed more _practice_ to boost her battery life, he thought.

Pulling out, he wanted to keep his word on the caring part. He knew the temperature will drop quite soon. With one last look at her naked figure, he landed a series of kisses on her body, finishing it with a nibble on her neck. _Mine,_ marked and claimed for himself. She was dressed again, her hair fixed lovingly and sweat wiped away by him. Both of them took their time in living the afterglow. He has done this a few times before, but he never made **love--** the feeling made a world of difference.

He then proudly swept her off the ground and carried her like a new bride.

“Wait… a-are you… sure you want to be seen carrying me like this…?”

“I know you can’t walk. But don’t worry, we’re not returning to the base.”

“Where are we going?”

He needed more time with her. Back in the base, who knows how soon he’d have to leave for a mission or two. This moment must not end so soon! Makeb, Zakuul, or Rishi? The possibilities for a prompt _honeymoon_ are endless.

“We’re escaping, somewhere. Just you and me, my love.”

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
